


Sam Winchester x  pregnant  Reader

by Sams_Moosette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Moosette/pseuds/Sams_Moosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you want to have a baby with Sam but your worried you wont be a good mother</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Winchester x  pregnant  Reader

"Hey Sam?" You asked your head lying on your husbands chest.

" Yeah babe? He asked placing a feather lite kiss on your forehead.

" Someday do you ever wanna leave the hunting life behind and have a kid?"

"I'd love to get a dog."

You rolled your eyes and shook your head

"I can't believe your the man I married." You said under your breath as you turned away from him.

"Come on F/N you know I'd love to raise a kid with you and you do know if we get a puppy we can teach our little boy or girl about responsibility."

You smiled and then a though came onto your mind what if you couldn't take care of the baby properly?

 

" But what if I'm not a good mother Sam!" You said quietly as tears raced down your cheeks.Sam took notice of this and held you protectively in his arms.

"What are you talking about ?F/N you'll be a great mother...your already a great wife so I know you'll make a great mother." He said rubbing your back with his large hand.

"I love you sam." You said wrapping your arms around his neck.

"And I you,now it'll be a while before "the littlest winchester"makes his/her debut so we have plenty of time to think things through." He said before kissing your forehead .

"I do know one thing though…" you said just before falling asleep

" And what's that honey?"

Your going to be a wonderful father."

***** a few years later****

And he was .when he found out you were pregnant Sam would talk to the baby growing inside you.

"I'm your daddy and the lady who's carrying you…thats your mommy,sometimes you might hear a guy with a gruff voice.. he's your uncle Dean …actually there's two guy's with gruff voices it's probably hard for you to tell them apart right now."

Every now and then the baby would kick.

"The baby seems to like Sam's voice." Castiel told you as he gently placed his hand on your growing belly.

"You are very well loved little one. he said as you smiled.

"Hey Cas,could you tell us the sex of the baby?" Sam asked 

"Of course F/N is carrying a little girl/ boy."

Both yours and Sam's faces lit up with joy."

* * * time skip to after your pregnancy * * *

Your pregnancy was hard but once your son's/ daughters hand curled around your finger you knew it was worth it.

You smiled at Sam and he smiled back 

"We can get a puppy now right?"

" You shook your head and looked down at your new little bundle of joy.

"Daddy's a silly moose…we gotta wait till your a little bit bigger to get a puppy." You said to the newborn receiving a sleepy yawn as a reply.


End file.
